Crocodile Tears
by Trackula
Summary: Anne finds that guilt can be an undeserved luxury. one-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Kim Possible. If I did, Season Four would be considered non-canon and scraped from human history. If any one who actually DOES own Kim Possible decides to make a huge fuss over my little story, I will happily remove it while cursing your name to my grave.**

**Enjoy.**

Crocodile Tears

* * *

"O devil, devil!  
If that the earth could teem with woman's tears,  
Each drop she falls would prove a crocodile.  
Out of my sight!"

Anne whispered quietly to no one as she lightly dabbed her budding tears away at their perpetually leaking source.

_Crocodile tears_, she thought somberly as she gazed accusation into the deep blue sea of her eyes as reflected back towards her. These were nothing more than empty pathetic and meaningless crocodile tears. Shed more out of duty at this point then at any real guilt or shame.

Maybe those tears had meant something the first time, or even the second, but this was the _seventh_ time that she found herself alone in the bathroom of some shady Lowerton motel. She didn't have any right to cry anymore, all she was doing at this point was celebrating her own weaknesses and vice.

Her eyes trailed back down to her bare flesh as reflected in the bathroom mirror. It was still warm and flushed red, with thin beads of sweat running a coarse down the slope of her neck, diverting along the path of her shoulders and sliding down across her bare breasts. She recalled the feeling of warm, tender lips following along that very same trail mere moments ago and she shuddered.

Anne turned around and looked at the flesh of her shoulders and back, but frowned when met with the sight her reflection provided; several long red streaks ran parallel down along her shoulders and down her back stopping at the swell of her buttocks. They weren't particularly deep, probably barely bled when they'd been inflicted. It spoke a great deal of her lover's forced restraint, but it still meant she'd need to be all the more careful around James, for awhile anyway.

_James… _She sighed and shook her head hopelessly; fighting back another bought of poisonous tears at the thought of the sweet devoted love of her life. The wonderful father of her children. The man who trusted her enough to never question these sinful late-night rendezvous. Just thinking about it was like grinding a cigarette butt away on that blind optimistic trust.

_And why shouldn't he trust me? It's not like I'd ever_ cheat _on him._ She thought darkly as she ran her fingers down the tender flesh on her back, remembering her own cries of ecstasy that had accompanied their creation. How very hard she'd come along with that sweet unbearable agony.

_I never knew that I'd ever get off to things like_ that. _Of course, I also never thought I'd play James for the fool while having a torrid affair either so this has been_ quite _the learning experience._

James was at an engineering conference over in Upperton this night; he wouldn't be home until late tomorrow afternoon. There'd been no need to lie to him this time. But that also meant that she wouldn't be home until early tomorrow morning herself. As awful and damnable as this was, she intended to make the most of this rare opportunity.

At least the twins were well taken care of. Kim had said she needed to stay home that night, something about some test Monday that she needed to put some study time in for.

_How convenient. The world bending to my lustful needs... Well, no reason to keep things held up any longer, there's coitus to be had._

Anne hurriedly shook away those thoughts with mixed success. Now was certainly _not_ the time to think about her family. She gave herself one last look over in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, but in the poor lighting of the bedroom, her lover likely wouldn't notice, or even care if she did.

Stepping out of the room, switching off the bathroom lights as she did so, Anne walked silently towards the bed and faced the back of her companion and lover. Pure sin wrapped in malachite.

Her body lay across the gray mattress; the thin blanket barely fell across her hips lying mostly on the carpet. Mint colored flesh caught two or three moonbeams from between the pulled blinds and illuminated her in such a way that Anne felt weak kneed and hungry at the nearly perfect image. Even after their frantic love making only ten minutes ago, she grew moist at the sight.

_No_, Anne corrected internally, _not 'love making.' This is_ fucking_. There's no love in here and there never will be._

Her companion's body was still, and while her face was turned away and hidden under an inky mane, Anne could see her breathing was rhythmic and shallow. Even still, Anne could tell that her lover was still very much awake and aware. She knew the ins and outs of the human body more than well enough to discern such truths from a casual glance.

"Y'know, when we first started this it was pretty fun. _Still is_ in fact. But if your gonna guilt trip _every single time_ I jump your bones then I'm out, get it?" Shego slowly sat up and turned accusingly towards Anne. "You can imagine what a major turn-off it is."

_This_ is for whom Anne decided to disembowel the sanctity of her marriage? This bitch didn't care about anyone but herself. she'd made that perfectly clear every time they met. The two of them barely spoke when with one another; their mouths were usually far too preoccupied. But when they did speak Anne couldn't help but lose her temper at her lover's blasé attitude. She could fuck the green woman for hours, but that didn't mean she liked her.

_Shego just doesn't care and why should she? It isn't_ her _family that's in jeopardy of being torn apart. It isn't_ her _life being put through the ringer, Really Anne,_ why _should Shego care at all? She is a_ super-villain_. Not much caring to be found among that lot._

And Anne was ruining her relationship with James because of her. For what, sex? That's all this was, wasn't it? Just empty sex.

No, not just sex. Nerve rattling sex, mind numbing, and world ending sex. And release of such pent up _need_ that Anne didn't even know she'd even had before she'd even met Shego. Now, without that release she found she couldn't even function during her daily life. And worst of all was that she found herself needing it more with each encounter, like some sad junky.

_That_ was why Anne risked everything now. And to think, she used to be so judgmental towards those adulterers she knew about back at the hospital. If only they could see her now….

Stretching like a cat, Shego slid casually off the edge of the bed and slowly moved around to standing in front of Anne. The neurosurgeon found herself looking straight into those demonic bottomless emeralds and her heart skipped a beat. Every time she was about to say 'we need to stop this' it was those eyes that stayed her tongue, daring her to say it but knowing that she couldn't.

She never could.

Crocodile Tears: End

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This was written as a quick cookie for Ffordesoon's Anngo challenge. Nothing came of it, but I liked this cookie enough that I thought it'd make a neat one-shot. Who knows, maybe I'll revisit this idea again some time in the future.


End file.
